Felices fiestas
by Averno 10
Summary: Faltan, solo, un par de días para fin de año, y Anko está un poco decaída, ya que, la Navidad, es una fiesta para pasar en familia, cosa que ella, no recuerda haber tenido. Kakashi nota esto e intenta animarla. El por qué no tiene importancia. ¿No...?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic, así que, por favor, no seáis muy crueles si detectáis algún error o algo por el estilo, ¿vale? Bueno y, una vez dicho esto, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. En fin espero que lo disfruten ^^.**

_Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10_

Una vez más, sentada en la ventana de su oficina, mirando como caían los copos de nieve, haciendo así, que las calles de la aldea se fueran haciendo más blancas a cada instante. Y es que, en Konoha, podías freír un huevo en la acera cuando era verano, o pegarte la lengua en una farola cuando era invierno.

Nunca supo el motivo por el cual, la navidad la ponía, ¿triste, quizás? Ella siempre supuso que era porque era una época para pasar en familia, cosa que no recordaba haber hecho nunca. . . Siempre se sentaba en aquel hueco que había entre la ventana y la pared, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza en sus rodillas, y se desconectaba totalmente del mundo exterior. A veces tanto que, como en esta ocasión, no se enteraba de que alguien entraba en su oficina.

**-Hey, Anko,**-dijo de repente la voz de la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación- **tenemos que ir a la "reunión" que ha convocado Tsunade.**-dijo aquel hombre, a la vez que hacía comillas con los dedos en la palabra: reunión. Al ver que la nombrada no se había enterado de que le estaba hablando, decidió ir hasta donde ella estaba y ponerle la mano en el hombro.-

**-¿Qué. . .? Ah, Kakashi, perdona ¿qué dijiste? Es que estaba distraída.**-dijo la Mitarashi mientras sonreía, con la mano detrás de la nuca.-

**-Dije que tenemos que ir a la reunión que ha convocado Tsunade-sama.**-repitió el peli-plateado.-

**-Mmm. . . muy bien, ya voy.**-dijo Anko, mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia la ventana para ver caer la nieve.-

Ante el silencio y la extraña actitud de la peli-lila, Kakashi, decidió sentarse un rato con ella; quizás podría averiguar que le pasaba a la Mitarashi. El Hatake se puso a mirar por la ventana, imitando así, a la kunoichi. Al ver que el peli-plateado se quedaba allí, Anko, se giró hacia él y se lo encontró mirándola. La chica no pudo evitar quedarse atontada mirando aquel ojito negro del shinobi y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Kakashi le había dicho algo; algo que ella no había escuchado por haberse quedado embobada mirándolo a él. También se fijó en que, aun que le estaba sonriendo, parecía algo preocupado, cosa que la sorprendió bastante.

"_**¿Desde cuándo me quedo pasmada mirando a Hatake?"**_-se preguntó mentalmente la peli-morada, antes de comenzar a hablar-** Perdona Kakashi, ¿qué has dicho?**-dijo Anko, mientras se rascaba la mejilla y sonreía con nerviosismo.-

-Kakashi suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento para, después, decir.-**Te he preguntado si te pasa algo. Últimamente andas algo distraída; y callada, lo cual, es más sorprendente todavía.**-soltó el Hatake mientras sonreía, haciendo así que Anko lo fulminara con la mirada.-**No me malinterpretes, es agradable no estar todo el día escuchando tus amenazas, pero es extraño. . . **–continuó el peli-plata mientras miraba, por el rabillo del ojo, como la Mitarashi se iba cabreando más con cada comentario inapropiado. Inmediatamente después, Kakashi, pudo ver un plato que tenía encima un solo y único palito con dango. . .-_**"Esta es la mía"**_-pensó.- **¡Anda! ¡Pero si eso es dango!**-dijo Kakashi mientras, en un ágil movimiento, se bajaba la máscara, se comía el dango y se volvía a subir el trozo de tela.-

"**¡**_**Definitivamente esta es la gota que colma el vaso!"**_-pensó Anko mientras, se abalanzaba sobre el peli-plata-. **¡Te has pasado Hatake!**-gritó al tiempo que caían al suelo. Kakashi esperaba una reacción similar, por lo que, cuando la chica se le tiró encima, él dio un pequeño giro, para que, al caer, pudiera quedarse encima de ella.-

Anko apretó los dientes en señal de frustración, había caído en sus provocaciones, justo como él quería. Pero, al darse de cuenta de la posición en la que estaban (ella tumbada en el suelo, con las manos de él a ambos lados de su cuello, las caderas del Hatake entre las piernas de ella y, prácticamente, nariz con nariz), Anko, se olvidó del enfado que tenía, para comenzar a sonrojarse. Ese sonrojo, que, al principio era ligero, se volvió más fuerte cuando observó que el Hatake tenía una cálida sonrisa en la cara y la miraba a los ojos.

Kakashi se fue levantando y, cuando quedó de rodillas; paró. Anko estaba todavía algo aturdida y no notó esto hasta que, mientras se levantaba, se golpeó con el pecho del Hatake. Kakashi seguía sonriendo y, más aún, cuando por fin se fijó en el más que notable sonrojo que la kunoichi tenía ahora en la cara. El peli-plata se puso en cuclillas y le tendió la mano a Anko, al tiempo que comenzó a hablar.

**-¿Sabes? Es agradable recuperar a la Anko de siempre.**-le dijo a la chica mientras, y al ver que ella no reaccionaba, le tomaba la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.-

Anko no tenía ni idea de dónde meterse, sabía de sobra que estaba más roja que el propio sharingan de Kakashi y, lo que más la sorprendía, era que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

**-Gracias. . .**- dijo la Mitarashi mientras le sonreía tímidamente al Hatake.-**por ayudarme a levantarme.**-finalizó tras una pausa.-

**-No hay de qué.**-le respondió al mismo tiempo que soltaba la mano de la mujer un tanto embobado por la sonrisa de ella. Cuando comenzaba a marcharse, Kakashi se giró.- **Esto, Anko… **–la aludida volteó a verlo, y se dio de cuenta de que el Hatake estaba señalando el reloj de pared.-

**-¡La reunión!**-gritó de repente la Mitarashi, comenzando a correr hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Kakashi la seguía a paso lento, todavía pensando en por qué se empeñó en levantarle el ánimo a la peli-morada, o, simplemente, por qué le dolía verla triste. . . Antes de que pudiera contestar ninguna de las preguntas ya había llegado a la oficina de Tsunade.

Cuando Kakashi entró pudo comprobar que todo el mundo estaba ya en la oficina y que Tsunade les estaba dedicando, a Anko y a él, una de sus más mortales miradas.

Se rascó la nuca y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a hablar, fue Tsunade la que lo hizo.

**-Ni te molestes Hatake. . . **–dijo con una venita en su frente.-**Bueno, empecemos. Os he hecho venir para deciros que, finalmente, sí celebraremos la fiesta de fin de año, cuya asistencia es ¡o-bli-ga-to-ria!**-dijo la última palabra mirando a un par de jounins, incluyendo, como no, al Hatake.-

Kakashi quiso replicar pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía la mandamás de la villa de la hoja, prefirió callarse y marcharse a casa.

_Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10_

Anko volvía al departamento que compartía con Kurenai, acompañada por la misma. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde con Kakashi. Al ver la distracción de su amiga, Kurenai, se frenó en seco, haciendo así que la Mitarashi hiciese lo mismo.

**-¿Qué pasa?**-preguntó Anko, al ver que Kurenai la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.-

**-Dímelo tú. No has dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos de la reunión y, ni siquiera has dicho cosas como: "¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir yo a esa porquería de fiesta?", "Me largaré tan pronto como pueda" o algo por el estilo.**

**-¿Por qué das por hecho que me pasa algo solo porque hoy no me apetece hablar?**-dijo la Mitarashi en un intento por hacer que Kurenai dejase el tema.-

**-Oh, ¡vamos, Anko! ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos?**-preguntó Kurenai volviendo a emprender el camino hasta su departamento, ocasionando que Anko también se pusiese en marcha.-**Venga puedes decírmelo, ¿en qué pensabas?**

**-Déjalo estar, ¿vale, Kure?**-dijo mientras sonreía, haciendo así que Kurenai se relajase y dejara pasar el tema.

**-"De todas formas acabaré averiguándolo. . . "**-pensó para sus adentros Kurenai.-

_Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10_

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y Kakashi todavía no podía conciliar el sueño por culpa de lo que había pasado con Anko aquella misma tarde.

**-"**_**Venga Kakashi, ¿por qué demonios le das tantas vueltas al asunto? ¡Si no pasó nada! La viste triste y la intentaste hacer sentir mejor, ¡eso es todo! Por Dios deja de pensar en ello."**_-por más que lo intentara a Kakashi le era imposible dejar el asunto a un lado, por lo que decidió ir a dar un paseo. Con el frío que hacía lo más seguro era que no se encontraría con nadie.

_Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10_

Anko no hacía más que rodar por la cama, a la derecha, a la izquierda, boca arriba o boca abajo. No había forma humana de conseguir dormir. Y todo por haber estado, ¿cuánto? ¿20 segundos, quizás? Debajo de Kakashi. No podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, lo que la tenía un poco descolocada no era solo que Kakashi la hubiera animado con una cosa tan estúpida, si no que, lo que a ella le había agradado, y mucho, fue el hecho de que él se hubiese tomado esa molestia.

**-"Es un tipo amable y punto, no hay que ver cosas donde no las hay. Además, ¿por qué demonios me importa?"**-Anko suspiró.- **Será mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta**-dijo mirando por la ventana y, viendo que no caía nieve.

_Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10_

Caminaba en busca de un lugar donde la nieve lo le llegara hasta la mitad de las piernas, una tarea de lo más complicada, con la tremenda nevada que había estado cayendo hasta hacía un rato. La misma por la cual hacía un frío que hacía que su cara casi estuviese del mismo color de la propia nieve.

**-Pues sí que ha nevado**-se dijo en voz alta Kakashi, mientras veía las cabezas de los Hokages totalmente cubiertas de nieve. Como era imposible sentarse allí sin congelarse, decidió ir a la zona de campos de entrenamiento ya que, allí, al haber tantos árboles, debería haber algún lugar donde no podían haber caído aquellos pequeños copos blancos.

Entonces fue cuando la vio, la persona en la que no había podido dejar de pensar desde aquella tarde: Anko.

_Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10_

_**Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Voy a aprovechar para repetirles que es el 1º que escribo y, la verdad, ahora mismo, no sé ni como se suben los fics, pero, si están leyendo esto, lo conseguí. . . xD En fin, gracias por leer y, ya saben, acepto críticas buenas y malas, simples comentarios, ideas,. . . lo que quieran. Hasta la próxima ^^ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡He vuelto! Bueno, aquí está el 2º capítulo. Aún queda algún capítulo más, pero bueno, paso a paso. Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Se quedó helado, y no solo por el frío, es decir ¿qué demonios hacía ella allí? ¡Casi era la una de la madrugada y estaban bajo cero! Se quedó pensando un momento sobre lo que se le acababa de pasar por la mente.<strong> "Vale, soy imbécil. Yo he hecho lo mismo..."<strong>_pensó mientras se reía internamente.

Por su parte, Anko, había tenido una reacción similar, pero fue ella la que decidió acercarse al peli-plata, ya que él, parecía estar en otro mundo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, decidió romper el hielo.

**-Hey, Kakashi, ¿qué haces por aquí tan tarde?**-dijo acomodándose la bufanda morada que traía puesta.-

**-"Mierda y ahora, ¿qué le digo? No podía dormir porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasó esta tarde. ¡Oh, joder! Me está mirando, ¡mierda Kakashi di algo!"**-pensaba el Hatake antes de contestar.-**Frío. . .**-dijo en voz baja y, al ver la cara de confusión de Anko, decidió continuar.-**Hace… frío… y no podía dormir… Esto… ¿Y tú?**

**-"Estaba pensando en por qué me siento extrañamente bien cuando estás cerca y necesitaba despejarme. . . ¿Por qué demonios tenías que venir tú también?"**-se decía a sí misma la peli-morada.-**Bueno, toda la semana pasada, tuve guardia por las noches y ahora tengo los horarios cambiados**-le contestó a Kakashi mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para después volver a acomodarse la bufanda.-

**-Ah, y, ¿a dónde pensabas ir?**-preguntó el peli-plateado, un tanto incómodo.-

**-Pues, a los campos de entrenamiento, como hay muchos árboles creí que, al menos debe haber un sitio sin nieve. . . **–dijo Anko desviando la mirada hacia un lado, cuando el Hatake clavó su único ojo visible en los suyos.-

**-Yo pensé lo mismo, ¿te importa que te acompañe?**-inquirió Kakashi mientras sonreía bajo la máscara.-

**-N-no, vente si. . . quieres, claro. . . **–le contestó ella, sabiendo que se estaba sonrojando de nuevo, aun que, siempre se lo podía achacar al frío. . . –**"otra vez esa maldita sonrisita. . . ¿por qué me sonrojo cada vez que me sonríe? ¿No será que. . .? ¡Nah! **

**-Será un placer**-le dijo él, al mismo tiempo que la miraba todavía sonriendo.-** ¿Vamos?**-preguntó al ver que Anko no se movía.-

**-Sí, vamos.**-le respondió mientras el sonreía, aún con cierta timidez. El Hatake se quedó embobado al verla sonreírle así.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Empezaron a andar mientras reinaba el silencio, aunque no parecía ser incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Cada uno estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, tanto a la tarde como hacía un ratito.<p>

**-"¿No tendrá frío solo con vaqueros y una cazadora?"**-pensó Kakashi mientras miraba a Anko de los pies a la cabeza.-**"Tiene las manos algo azuladas, quizás debería dejarle mis guantes…"**

**-"Que callado está. . . Bueno, la verdad es que siempre es así"**-pensó ella, al mismo tiempo que pasaba a mirar a Kakashi de reojo. Entonces…-**¡Kakashi, ten cuidado!**-gritó de sopetón, viendo que el Hatake, en vez de girar, iba directo hacia el semi-congelado lago que había al final de la colina que estaban subiendo.

Kakashi no reaccionó a tiempo y, cuando estaba a punto de caerse en aquella agua helada, sintió una mano tirándole del brazo, con la suficiente fuerza para que, tanto él, como la persona que lo había salvado de caerse en el, prácticamente, hielo derretido; Anko, cayeran rodando por la pendiente que, segundos atrás, habían acabado de subir.

Iban dejando un pequeño camino, libre de nieve, a medida que caían. Aquella cuesta no era demasiado grande, por lo que, no tardaron mucho en parar de rodar y quedarse, como ya había pasado aquella tarde, uno encima del otro; solo que, esta vez, era la Mitarashi la que estaba encima del shinobi.

**-¡Auch!**-se quejó Anko levantando la cabeza, todavía sin darse de cuenta de donde estaba.-**Se supone que eres un ninja de élite, ¿cómo puedes no enterarte de que te vas a caer en un lag…**-la peli-lila cayó. Al fijarse en la comprometedora, y, ya familiarizada posición en la que estaban, se le quedó una expresión de horror en la cara. Se sorprendió aún más al oír la risa del Hatake, quién se mantenía tumbado en la nieve.- **¿¡De qué demonios te ríes Hatake!**-gritó ella, cruzándose de brazos.-

**-Es solo que… jajajaja ¡deberías ver la cara que has puesto!**-dijo Kakashi mientras soltaba una carcajada, sofocada por su propia mano.-

**-¡Que te den!**-exclamó Anko mientras cogía un puñado de nieve y la estampaba en la cara del peli-plata.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza al sentir el repentino frío, sacándose así la nieve del rostro. Como todavía seguía tumbado, parte de la nieve, se le quedó bajo la nariz, a modo de bigote.

Entonces fue Anko la que no fue capaz de contener la risa y se carcajeó de, y, en la cara del Hatake. Kakashi se le unió poco después. A la peli-morada le empezaba a doler el estómago de tanto reírse y se echó hacia delante, haciendo así que su cabeza reposara en el pecho del shinobi. Cuando la Mitarashi se hubo recuperado, se quedó un ratito más escuchando los latidos del corazón del ninja copia, aún con una expresión divertida en la cara. Un poco después, se levantó lo justo para poder mirar al Hatake, lo cual hizo que este se tensara. Anko sonrío e, inconscientemente, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

**-¿Sabes, Kakashi?**- dijo en un tono de voz bajo y calmado.-

**-¿Qué?**-le respondió mientras se acercaba, solo un poco, al rostro de la kunoichi.-

Anko se quedó en silencio un momento y luego retiró, con el dorso del dedo índice de la mano derecha, la nieve que el Hatake tenía en la cara.

**-No deberías dejarte bigote**-dijo ella haciendo que el shinobi del pelo plateado volviera a apoyar del todo la cabeza en la nieve; sonriendo al igual que ella.

**-Si tú lo dices...**-se quedaron en silencio un momento.-** No es por romper el encanto, pero estoy congelado y, además mojado. La nieve se está derritiendo, será porque tengo… Calor...**-dijo esto último mirando la posición en la que aún estaban, haciendo que la Mitarashi se sonrojara intensamente, al ver que seguía a sentada a horcajadas encima de Kakashi.

La kunoichi se levantó rápidamente después del último comentario del shinobi.

Cuando Kakashi se estaba levantando, se sorprendió al encontrarse una mano, enrojecida debido al frío, delante de él. Sonrío para sí mismo, y cogió la mano de Anko para levantarse.

**-¡Vaya! Eres toda una caballera Mitarashi.**-dijo cerrando su ojo visible, indicando, de esta forma, que estaba sonriendo.

La Mitarashi puso una mueca de molestia y soltó repentinamente la mano del peli-plata. Este último cayó de nuevo en la nieve, con el ceño fruncido.

**-Retiro lo dicho…**-dijo levantándose, esta vez, sin ayuda.-

**-Tómatelo como una venganza por haberte comido mi dango esta tarde.**-le guiñó un ojo, después de golpearle juguetonamente el hombro izquierdo.-

**-"Me ha pegado sin romperme nada…la verdad es que es ¿agradable?"**-pensó el ninja copia mientras se ponía a caminar, como había hecho Anko, apenas un momento antes.

**-Bueno creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa a cambiarnos, ¿no crees? Además ya van a ser las 2…**-comentó la kunoichi mirando su reloj y, luego, palpándose la ropa, verificando, así, que ella también estaba empapada, después de haber rodado colina abajo por la nieve.

**-Una lástima que cada uno vaya a la suya…**-no se enteró de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vio la cara de circunstancia de Anko.-

**-¿Qué… dijiste?**-preguntó la peli-lila aún con los ojos como platos.-

**-Dije que… es una lástima que no se vea la Luna…**-contestó el Hatake con convencimiento.- **¿Qué entendiste?**

**-Emm…nada…**-la chica hizo una pausa para mirar el cielo, y luego, continuó.-**es verdad, el cielo está cubierto de nubes… Será mejor apurar el paso, no vaya a ser que nos pille otra nevada o algo por el estilo.**

**-Sí...**-asintió.-**"buff, de la que me he librado…"**-pensó para sí mismo.-

Caminaron un rato más hasta que Anko dijo:

**-Bueno, aquí me quedo yo…**-señaló la puerta de su casa y continuó.-**Supongo que hasta mañana, Hatake…**-finalizó mientras se acercaba a él, le colocaba la mano en el hombro, y le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.-

Anko se estaba alejando del Hatake hasta que este le comentó en un tono juguetón:

**-Esta tarde te abalanzas sobre mí, hace un rato te me sientas a horcajadas y ahora… ¿sólo me das un beso en la mejilla? ¡Qué sosa que eres!**-preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza.-

**-Buenas noches, Kakashi.**-dijo mientras le sonería por última vez, antes de meterse dentro de su departamento.-

**-No sabes que tan buenas…**-susurró el Hatake, empezando a caminar hacia su casa, con el esbozo de una sonrisa, remarcado sobre su máscara.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo este? La verdad es que los estoy subiendo más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero, es porque últimamente no hace más que llover en donde yo vivo, y no hay más que hacer… <strong>

**Bueno y les digo lo mismo que en el primer cap. Sugerencias, ideas, críticas, … lo que quieran me lo comentan. Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer ^^.**

**¡Ah! Y como no tengo que darle las gracias a Pochi-san por la bienvenida y el ofrecimiento de ayuda, también es grato para mí encontrar a una española ^^. Y no, no tengo deviantart. Sobre el por qué escogí un Kakaanko para empezar a escribir fics, creo que es porque es la pareja que más conozco, de la que más cosas he leído y, bueno... SON ADORABLES ! ^.^ ****Ah! Y por cierto, yo también odio que emparejen a Kakashi y Sakura. Es superior a mi... u.u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo 3, este tardó más pero, ya se sabe, hay que pasar la Navidad con la familia. ¡Ah! Y, por supuesto, Feliz año ^^.**

**Una pequeña aclaración: en mi Fanfic, Sasuke no se ha ido de Konoha y se lleva bastante bien con Kakashi [creo que como los dos están solos y tienen el Sharingan pueden congeniar bien… además de que, como Sasuke tiene el sello, eso me puede dar juego con Anko, bueno, quedan avisados ]**

**En fin, como siempre espero que lo disfruten.**

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

_**La mañana de Kakashi**_

Se despertó por culpa de la molesta alarma del despertador. Eran las 8 de la mañana y, aunque había dormido poco, no se sentía cansado en absoluto…

Apagó la alarma con la mano izquierda, mientras colocaba el brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza, por debajo de la almohada. Se quedó un rato mirando el techo intentando aclarar su vista borrosa, a causa de la falta de sueño.

**-"Sé que tenía que hacer algo hoy… ¿Pero, qué…?"-**se preguntaba mentalmente Kakashi.-** ¡Ah, sí! Hoy había quedado en verme con los chicos…**-dijo frotándose los ojos y levantándose lentamente de la cama.-

Se vistió de la misma forma que todos los días: el uniforme jounin con su correspondiente chaleco, la banda de la villa ocultando su ojo izquierdo y, cómo no, su usual máscara.

Salió de casa caminando despacio y permitiéndose, incluso, hacer una pausa en el monumento a los caídos. Había quedado con los chicos a las 8:30 y ya eran las 9:15.

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento vio solo a uno de sus estudiantes, tumbado bajo un árbol, donde la nieve que había caído, descansaba en la copa del mismo, haciendo así, que una pequeña parcela de hierba, permaneciera libre del manto blanco.

Kakashi se acercó y miró a su alumno, verificando así, que estaba dormido. Sonrió un poco bajo su máscara y, cuando estaba a punto de despertarlo de un grito, oyó que alguien lo llamaba desde la copa de ese mismo árbol:

**-¡Kakaaaashiiiii!**-llamó una voz que conocía a la perfección.-

**-¿Mmmm? Sasuke, ¿qué haces ahí arrib…?**-paró de hablar cuando vio que Sasuke estaba haciendo un sello con las manos.- **¡Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a ha…?**-su pregunta quedó respondida cuando Sasuke efectuó su jutsu.-

**-¡Jutsu ígneo: Gran bola de fuego!**-gritó el Uchiha saltando hacia atrás, y disparando la llameante bola, hacia donde él estaba escasos momentos antes, haciendo así, que la nieve que había en la copa del árbol se derritiera, y cayera sobre Kakashi, ya, en forma de agua.-

Unos segundos después, Sasuke, sonreía divertido y, Kakashi, estaba empapado y medio encogido por el frío que, ahora, se acentuaba debido a la repentina masa de agua que le acababa de caer encima.

**-Bueno sensei**-comenzó el niño.-**creo que con esto estamos en paz por haberme hecho esperar 45 minutos.**-dijo con su característico tono de indiferencia, en el cual, se podía notar un toque de diversión.-

**-Que sepas que tienes una mente retorcidamente…**

**-¿Brillante?**-preguntó el Uchiha, aún con el esbozo de una sonrisa en la cara.-

**-Lo que tú digas…**-dijo el jounin rodando los ojos, bueno, ojo.- **¿Dónde están los otros dos?**-preguntó al mismo tiempo que agitaba la cabeza para intentar secarse el pelo.-

**-Se cansaron de esperar y se fueron…**-contestó Sasuke mientras se apartaba un poco más de su maestro, para evitar que, este, lo mojara al sacudirse.- **Sakura con Tsunade y Naruto con Jiraya.**

**-¡Ahhhhh!**-gritó de repente el Hatake, haciendo que Sasuke sacase rápidamente un kunai y se pusiese en posición de defensa.-

**-¿¡Qué pasa Kakashi!**-dijo al ver que su maestro se arrodillaba en el suelo.- **¿¡Estás herido!**-le preguntó mientras se acercaba a su sensei.-

**-Mi Icha Icha… ¡arruinadooo!**-dijo el Hatake, sujetando, lo que hacía poco había sido uno de sus más preciados libros, y que, ahora, solo era una masa de papel mojada.-**¡Tú!**-dijo mientras señalaba al Uchiha.-

**-Oh, oh…**-Sasuke se fue echando paso a paso hacia atrás.-**"Bueno, parece que, al final, si que vamos a tener entrenamiento… y bastante intenso…"**-pensó el Uchiha mientras volvía a adoptar una postura defensiva.-

Kakashi descubrió su sharingan, sacó un kunai y corrió hacia su alumno. Empezaron, primero, con simples ataques cuerpo a cuerpo (por supuesto Sasuke también tenía el Sharingan activado). Aunque el Hatake estaba cabreado, seguía siendo consciente de que estaba peleando con su alumno, por lo que se contuvo lo suficiente como para no herir al niño Uchiha.

**-"Vaya, vaya, vaya… No está nada mal Sasuke… Has mejorado"**-pensaba el shinobi de cabello plateado, al ver los movimientos de su pupilo.-

**-"Vamos Sasuke, tienes que pensar… No puedes ganarle por fuerza, rapidez o cantidad de chacra… ¿Qué vas a hacer?"**-se cuestionaba mentalmente el muchacho de cabello azabache mientras eludía los ataques, ahora jutsus ígneos, de su maestro.-**"Veamos… Él es más rápido y más fuerte que tú… Domina los elementos: fuego, trueno y agua. Tú los de fuego y trueno, pero estáis rodeados de nieve, no creo que utilice ningún jutsu acuático. Al menos en eso estamos en igualdad de condiciones… Un momento, ¿agua? ¡Ya está!"**

**-"Mmmm… está más confiado… ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke?**-se dijo el Hatake al notar que ahora, el gennin, no solo se defendía, si no que, también, devolvía los ataques.-

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás y quedó detrás de un árbol. Kakashi preparó el chidori en su mano derecha, únicamente para destrozar el árbol y hacer salir a su alumno. Justo después de quitarse el árbol de en medio, pudo ver a tres Sasukes. Dos de ellos, se abalanzaron sobre él y trataron de inmovilizarlo, mientras que, el otro, estaba suspendido en el aire haciendo los sellos correspondientes a la bola de fuego.

**-"Mierda"**-pensaba Kakashi, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía se los clones de sombra, y saltaba, solo lo justo, hacia atrás, para esquivar la llamarada.-**No ha estado mal Sasuke… pero aún estás verde…**-dijo el peli-plateado, quién, al intentar dar un paso, pudo ver que estaba atado.-**"¿¡Un hilo!-**pensó el Hatake mientras sacaba un kunai para cortar aquel dichoso, y casi invisible, cable.-

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sasuke tenía invocado el chidori en su mano derecha, a punto de tocar el agua, que había sido nieve antes de su bola de fuego, y que llegaba hasta los pies de Kakashi.

**-"Oh mierda"**-pensó el shinobi justo antes de sentir como una corriente eléctrica lo sacudía de pies a cabeza.-

Cayó al suelo pero, como tampoco Sasuke había usado todo su poder, se levantó enseguida.

**-Vaya… no está nada mal Sasuke**-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos demostrando, así, que sonreía.-**Supongo que hoy ganas tú…**

**-Gracias**-contestó el ojinegro a la vez que le tendía la mano a su sensei.-**Por cierto, ¿por qué llegaste tarde esta vez?**-inquirió el Uchiha al tiempo que ayudaba a levantarse a su sensei.-

**-Ah, eso…Verás: mientras venía hacia aquí, leyendo mi, ahora inexistente Icha Icha,**-al decir esto Sasuke silbó y desvió la mirada.-**no me iba fijando en el camino… Resumiendo: acabé cayendo en el sombrero de un mago y, claro, no sabía como volver así que…**

**-¿Por qué no dices la verdad para variar?**-preguntó el gennin con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Kakashi.-

**-Porque para decir la verdad vale cualquier idiota… ¡Para mentir hace falta imaginación!**-exclamó el peli-plata sonriendo, haciendo que a Sasuke también se le escapara una sonrisa.-

**-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, me has quemado la camiseta y, ahora tengo frío…**-dijo el Uchiha, mirándose la ropa.-

**-Sí, yo también me tengo que cambiar, alguien me ha tirado unos cuantos quilos de nieve, en forma de agua, encima**-dijo mirando a su alumno.-

**-¿Te refieres a mí?**-preguntó inocentemente el ojinegro, señalándose a sí mismo.-**Si no he hecho nada**-le dijo mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.-

**-Eres odioso, ¿Cómo puedes negarlo?**

**-Es mi versión y me mantendré fiel a ella… En fin será mejor que me vaya. Chao.**-se despidió Sasuke levantando la mano, ya de espaldas a Kakashi.-

**-Chao… ¡Atchú! Mmmm… será mejor que me cambie rápido.**

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

_**La mañana de Anko**_

**-¡Ankooooo! ¡Levántate de una vez o llegaremos tarde, que ya son las 8!**-gritó ya desesperada Kurenai.-

**-¡Vale, vale ya voy!**-contestó Anko desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

Kurenai ya se había duchado y vestido y, ahora iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cuando, de repente, pisó algo húmedo, y se agachó a recogerlo.

**-"¿Mmmm? ¿La gabardina de Anko?"**-la mujer de ojos rojos se quedó pensando.-**"Ayer estuve todo el día con Anko y no recuerdo que se mojara la gabardina… Entonces, ¿dónde…?**-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al entrar Anko en la cocina.-

**-¿Ves cómo no hacía falta gritar? Ya estoy lista**-dijo la peli-morada a la par que sonreía.-

**-Anko Mitarashi…**-dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa perturbada en el rostro-.

**-¿Q-qué?**-preguntó, insegura, la Mitarashi al notar la cara y el tono de voz tan extraños de su amiga, y, compañera de piso.-

**-¿A dónde fuiste ayer después de que yo me quedase dormida?**-preguntó, ahora, con una ceja levantada.-

Anko se sonrojó notablemente (cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kurenai) , ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior hasta que la Yuhi abrió la boca.

**-Yo n-no fui a ninguna parte**-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.-**¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-¡Por esto!**-levantó la gabardina de su compañera, haciendo que una manga golpeara en el rostro de la Mitarashi, dejándole, así, una marca roja en la mejilla y cara de pocos amigos.-**Ups… Creo que hoy paso del desayuno…**

**-¡Ya puedes empezar a correr Yuhi!**-gritó Anko empezando a perseguir a Kurenai la cual, momentos antes, había comenzado a escapar de su, ahora cabreada, compañera de piso.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

**-Creo… que la he… despistado…**-decía Kurenai, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.-

**-¿A quién?**-preguntó una voz masculina, que la asustó.-

**-¡AH!**-la peli-negra se giró dispuesta a matar a la persona que casi hace que le dé un paro cardíaco, pero…-**Oh, Asuma…**-susurró mientras se sonrojaba levemente.-

**-¿De quién huías?-**preguntó el shinobi mientras jugaba a abrir y cerrar un mechero de tapa.-

**-De Anko…**-dijo agachando la cabeza con cansancio.-

**-Ah… y, ¿por qué?**

**-Mmmm, nada importante…**-contestó Kurenai, mirando su reloj.-**¡Oh, no! ¡Llego tarde! Lo siento Asuma, te veo luego, ¿vale? Es que si no Tsunade me mata…**-dijo sobre su hombro, empezando ya a correr, hacia la torre Hokage.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Por su parte, Anko, había parado de correr en cuanto Kurenai cogió algo de ventaja. La verdad es que agradeció que su amiga le hubiera dado una excusa para dejar el tema de por qué tenía la gabardina mojada…

Ya estaba en su oficina, poniendo en orden algunos papeles, todavía dándole vueltas al asunto.

**-"¿Qué más me daba decirle a Kurenai que salí a dar una vuelta y me encontré a Kak… a Hatake?"-**se decía internamente Anko.-**"Es decir sólo le besé en la mejilla, ¿no?"**-al pensar en esto comenzó a enrojecer de nuevo.-

Seguía pensando y no se enteró de que, Kurenai, había entrado en la estancia, al menos, no, hasta que olió los dangos que su amiga traía en una bolsa.-

**-¿Olvidamos el asunto del… ¿"mangazo"?**-preguntó la peli-negra, sonriéndole a su amiga.-

**-Por mi vale pero mejor si lo dejamos para la hora de comer, ¿no?**-contestó Anko, también sonriendo.-

-Kurenai puso cara de no entender y dijo-**Ya es la hora de comer Anko, ¿en qué mundo vives? Llevas ya unos días muy distraída…**

**-Ay, no empecemos otra vez Kure…**-dijo la peli-morada, arrebatándole la bolsa de dulces a su amiga.-

**-Bueno… "Ya me enteraré de por qué"**-se dijo mentalmente Kurenai.-

Kurenai estaba a punto de proponerle a Anko ir a comer con Asuma, Genma y compañía, pero una explosión las sacó a ambas de sus pensamientos.

**-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!**-preguntó Anko.-

**-No lo sé, pero ha sonado cerca… Creo que en los campos de entrenamiento.**-comentó Kurenai.-

**-Pues vamos**-dijo la peli-morada al tiempo que salía hacía los campos.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

En los campos de entrenamiento ya estaban muchos conocidos:

Gay, Asuma, Shizune, Tsunade con Sakura, Jiraya con Naruto, … Todo el mundo preguntándose que había pasado y, por si acaso, preparados para la pelea.

Había demasiado humo como para ver algo. Cuando dicho humo se disipó, pudieron ver a Kakashi y Sasuke tosiendo pero sin un solo rasguño, a parte de la ropa algo quemada.

**-*Cof, cof* Creo que nos hemos pasado Sasuke…**-dijo Kakashi mientras apartaba el humo que quedaba, agitando una mano.-

**-Sí… *Cof, cof* bueno, al menos el jutsu funciona…**-comentó, imitando a su maestro para apartar el humo.-

**-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO AQUÍ!**-preguntó Tsunade, mientras se acercaba a ellos con el resto de los ninjas, antes, mencionados.-

**-Verá, Tsunade-sama, estaba practicando con Sasuke un jutsu defensivo que consiste en formar un escudo con chacra y… bueno nos emocionamos…**-explicó Kakashi, con una mano detrás de la cabeza.-

Hubo un momento de silencio, Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, Genma y Sakura estaban atentos a la reacción de la Hokage. Jiraya y Naruto se fueron al ver que no había pelea en la que participar, al menos por el momento…, y Anko se quedó mirando a Kakashi.

**-"Pelo revuelto, chaleco destrozado, camiseta rota y con los brazos al descubierto, está… sexy…Que lástima que la máscara esté intacta…"**-pensó la Mitarashi, con la cara notablemente roja, hasta que Kurenai la cogió del brazo al ver la cara de Tsunade.-

**-Por tu propio bien apártate**-le aconsejó la Yuhi.-**Anko, estás muy roja, ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-Emmm… sí… debe ser por la carrera que me he pegado al venir para aquí**-contestó rascándose la mejilla.-

**-Mmmm, vale…**-dijo una, no muy convencida Kurenai.-

Mientras, Tsunade, se acercaba, con cara de pocos amigos, a Kakashi y Sasuke. Se la podía ver una venita en la frente, parecía a punto de reventar.

**-¿¡Qué os emocionasteis!**-gritó.-**¿¡Cómo se os ocurre probar un jutsu que no sabéis manejar con una explosión!**-a medida que iba gritando la vena se deshinchaba.-

**-No somos tontos**-comenzó Sasuke.-**antes de probar con una explosión, hicimos otras cosas…**

**-¿Qué cosas exactamente?-**inquirió Tsunade, ya, más relajada.-

**-Bueno…**-dijo Kakashi.-**le acuchillé**-confesó, mientras señalaba a Sasuke.-

**-¿¡Qué tú, qué!**-gritó Tsunade, con la "venita" más hinchada que antes.-

**-¡En la pierna! En caso de que el escudo hubiese fallado, no hubiese muerto, solo estaría…herido.**-se defendió Kakashi con los hombros levantados y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.-

**-¡Ah! ¡Ya me siento mejor!**-contestó Tsunade alzando las manos, haciendo que todos los presentes, menos Sasuke y Kakashi, retrocedieran.-

**-¿Detecto cierto tono de sarcasmo?**-preguntó Sasuke, quién recibió una mortal mirada de su Hokage como la cosa más normal del mundo.-

**-Y claro, después de eso solo se os ocurrió reventar medio área de entrenamiento, ¿¡no!**

**-En realidad nos planteamos la posibilidad de poner menos cantidad de explosivos, pero…**-comenzó el Hatake.-

**-Hoy en día se abusa del término: inflamable. Si hubiese puesto "volátil" nos lo hubiéramos pensado dos veces…**-completó Sasuke.-

**-Aún si el escudo ha funcionado**-explicó Tsunade.-**tenéis la ropa quemada, ¿os dais de cuenta del daño que os podíais haber hecho?**

**-No esperábamos que reventase tan pronto…**-intentó excusarse Kakashi.-

Cuando Tsunade estaba a punto de hablar, alguien la interrumpió:

**-Tsunade-sama**-dijo un jounin.-**preguntan por usted sobre la fiesta de fin de año de esta noche.**

**-Voy…**-Tsunade se giró hacia Kakashi y Sasuke.-**estáis salvados… de momento. ¡Ah! Y, Kakashi, ni se te ocurra faltar, ¿queda claro?**-preguntó con una voz tenebrosa y, el ninja asintió.-**Tú tienes suerte Sasuke, los gennins no tenéis que ir…**

Se hizo el silencio hasta que la Hokage desapareció de la vista de todos.

**-Valió la pena**-dijo el Uchiha sonriendo.-

**-Desde luego que sí**-respondió el peli-plata, también sonriendo.-

**-Bueno, yo me voy, hay demasiado ambiente para mí…**-comentó mirando a todos los ninjas que había mirándolos.-** Nos vemos Kakashi**-se despidió el Uchiha.-

Después de que Sasuke se despidió, Kakashi, fue hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos (a excepción de Shizune y Sakura, que se habían ido con Tsunade).

Todos miraban hacia el shinobi de pelo plateado, quién no parecía estar en absoluto incómodo.

**-Bueno… ¿a qué hora es la fiesta esa?**-preguntó sonriendo.-

**-Kakashi… ¿eres idiota?**-preguntó Anko, que intentaba entretenerse en otra cosa para no ponerse colorada, de nuevo, por el aspecto y, ahora, también la sonrisa del Hatake.-

**-Hay varias teorías al respecto**-contestó aún con una sonrisa marcada por encima de la máscara.-

**-"Se ve que no hay forma de ofender a este hombre"**-pensó para sí la Mitarashi.-

**-Tienes que estar allí a las diez de la noche Kakashi**-dijo Asuma, respondiendo así a la pregunta inicial del Hatake.-

**-¡Ah! Vale. Gracias Asuma. Nos vemos allí chicos**-comentó, esto último, mirando a Anko. Y, con esto, desapareció en una nube de humo.-

Todos se estaban retirando, de vuelta al trabajo o a casa, sin embargo, Kurenai agarró el brazo de Anko, haciéndola voltear.

**-Le llamaste "Kakashi" en vez de Hatake y te pusiste roja…**-dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.-

**-"Cazada"**-pensó la peli-lila.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

**Y final del capítulo 3. Este capítulo es, más bien, de relleno, para introducir la relación que tienen Kakashi y Sasuke, el cómo Kurenai va descubriendo lo que siente Anko por Kakashi, y prepararlo todo para la fiesta de fin de año. En fin, como siempre, gracias por leer ^^ y hasta el próximo capítulo. Y lo de siempre, ideas, críticas, lo que quieran me lo dicen ^^.**

**¡Ah! Quería darle las gracias a **_**Natsumi Anko**_** por la ayuda ofrecida, y me alegro de que te guste mi Fanfic y como escribo, me alegraste el día . Bueno un saludo y espero que disfrutaras del cap.**

_**Averno #10**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con el capítulo 4, sí lo sé, el fin de año llega con un poco de retraso, pero, ya se sabe, más vale tarde que nunca…**

**Como siempre digo, que lo disfruten ^^.**

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

**-Vamos Anko**-comenzó a decir Kurenai.-** a mí puedes decírmelo, ¿te gusta Kakashi?**-dijo con un tono pícaro.-

**-¿¡Qué! ¡No!-**dijo la Mitarashi, ya casi del mismo color de los ojos de su amiga.-

**-¡Oh! ¡Venga, si estás roja!**-exclamó la Yuhi, riéndose.-

**-¡Porque hace un frío de carajo!**-gritó Anko tratando de poner una excusa para el color de su cara.-

**-Venga Anko, no seas cría, **-dijo Kurenai en un tono de voz, ya, más calmado.-**somos mayorcitas como para hablar de sentimientos. Es bueno compartirlo con alguien.**

**-Vale, pues demuéstrame lo bueno que es. ¿Qué sientes por Asuma?**-inquirió la peli-lila mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su cara, al ver que, ahora, Kurenai estaba tan roja o más que ella.- **Ya veo lo bueno que es…**-comentó en tono irónico.-

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Kurenai tomo de nuevo la palabra:

**-No entiendo por qué tratas de negarlo… Está claro que estás coladita por él…**

**-Y ¿por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué estoy roja?**-preguntó Anko sin esperar respuesta alguna.-**Porque, que yo sepa, no es la única situación en la que me he puesto así. Me pasa cuando tengo fiebre, cuando estoy borracha, cuando estoy CABREADA,… ¡Y son solo algunos ejemplos!**

**-¡Oh, venga! Te quedaste mirándolo.**

**-¿Te das de cuenta de que acababa de volar medio campo de entrenamiento, con ayuda del Uchiha? ¿No crees que lo podía estar mirando por eso?**-cuestionó la kunoichi de pelo púrpura con la esperanza de que Kurenai se lo tragara.-

**-¡Vamos, Anko! ¿Me estás diciendo que no sientes nada por Kakashi?**-preguntó la de ojos rojos, a sabiendas de que, su amiga, no iba a soltar prenda.-

**-Me lo paso muy bien con él, es verdad**-empezó a decir la mujer de ojos chocolate.-**pero también contigo, y eso no quiere decir que me gustes, aunque tengas un buen culo…**-finalizó la Mitarashi, ya, con característico sentido del humor, lo cual, hizo reír, tanto a Kurenai como a ella misma.-

**-Vale… de todas formas vivimos juntas, más tarde o más temprano, sabré si tienes algo con el señor Hatake**-dijo mientras aún sonreía por el anterior comentario de la peli-lila.-

**-Lo que sea**-contestó Anko rodando los ojos.-**"Me libré por poco"**-pensaba.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Ya devuelta a la oficina, Kurenai y Anko, iban charlando mientras andaban:

**-Por cierto, Anko, ¿ya sabes lo que te vas a poner para la fiesta?**-le preguntó la peli-negra a su amiga.-

**-Pues lo que llevo ahora, más mi gabardina, claro… solo tengo que esperar que se seque a tiempo…**-le respondió la Mitarashi.-

**-¿¡Qué! Estarás de broma, ¿no?**-preguntó la Yuhi, con los ojos muy abiertos.-

**-Venga, Kure, ¿qué tiene de malo llevar esto?**

**-Es que unos vaqueros y un jersey para una fiesta de fin de año…**

**-Y porque hace frío, que si no, llevaría mis redes y la falda**-dijo Anko metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.-

**-De eso nada, tú te vienes de compras conmigo, vamos a encontrarte un vestido.**

**-¿¡Un QUÉ!**-preguntó la Mitarashi, echándose un poco hacia atrás, con una expresión de terror en la cara.-

**-No sé por qué les tienes tanto asco a los vestidos Anko. **-dijo Kurenai, divertida por la expresión de su amiga.-

**-No me preocupa el vestido, lo que me asusta es tener que pasar una tarde entera contigo de compras**.-explicó Anko para, después, sacarle la lengua a su amiga.-

**-Que infantil eres…**-dijo mientras sonreía-** "al menos ya vuelves a ser la de siempre"**-se dijo mentalmente.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Kakashi acababa de llegar a casa, después del experimento fallido con la explosión, su ropa estaba en un estado, bastante lamentable.

**-Mmmm, ¿y ahora qué me pongo?**-se preguntó en voz alta el Hatake.-

**-Yo que tú reservaría la ropa formal para esta noche… Ponte otro uniforme**-sugirió una voz que venía de detrás de él.-

**-¡Mierda, qué susto! Sasuke, tienes que aprender a llamar a las puertas…**-dijo Kakashi mientras suspiraba.-**Por cierto, ¿cómo coño has entrado? He cambiado la cerradura tres veces…**

**-La cerradura sí, pero deberías plantearte cambiar de cerrajero**-contestó el muchacho de ojos negros.-

**-Touché**-dijo, riéndose, el Hatake.-**En fin, ¿a qué viniste?**-le preguntó a su alumno.-

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Anko?**-preguntó sin rodeos el Uchiha.-

**-¿Qué?**-alcanzó a decir el peli-plata.-**¿Cómo…?**-empezó a decir Kakashi.-

**-¿Lo sé…? Bueno, hoy cuando estábamos hablando con Tsunade, se te iban los ojos, ¿sabes?**-le explicó el Uchiha.-

**-¿Tan obvio es?**- cuestionó el Hatake, después de dar un suspiro.-

**-Bueno, para mí sí. Te conozco bastante bien, después de todo…**

**-Ya veo… Y, ¿qué dices?**-dijo mientras se ponía una camiseta y el chaleco.-

**-Mmmm, ¿qué digo de qué?**-preguntó el Uchiha sin entender.-

**-¿Qué crees que debo hacer? ¿Se lo digo?**

**-¿Y yo qué sé? Tengo 12 años, ¿sabes?**

**-No ayudas… si no venias a aconsejarme, ¿para qué viniste?**

**-Vale, vale,… Escucha, Anko también tiene que ir a la fiesta, estate con ella y a ver lo que pasa…**-le aconsejó el Uchiha.-

**-Sí, supongo que será lo mejor.**

**-¿Te apetece echar un futbolín?**-preguntó Sasuke.-

**-En realidad solo venías para eso, ¿no?**-inquirió el Hatake con los ojos entrecerrados.-

**-Es que, hoy, no daban nada bueno en la tele…**

**-Bueno, de todas formas, no hay nada mejor que hacer.**-dijo mientras le sonreía a su pupilo.-

**-Por cierto Kakashi…**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿No te sientes ridículo aceptando consejos de un niño de 12 años?**-preguntó el Uchiha con cara inocente.-

**-¡Oh, cállate!**-le contestó mientras lo empujaba con una mueca divertida en la cara.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y, Kurenai y Anko, acababan de llegar a casa, después de comprar.

**-Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que ponerme un vestido…**-se quejó una peli-lila.-

**-No te quejes, de todas formas he cogido un vestido morado y, además, tú solo te sentaste en el probador, yo fui la que cogió los vestidos, preguntó tallas,…**-dijo Kurenai.-

**-Para empezar, yo, ni siquiera, quería ir…**

**-Bueno ya, dejémoslo…**-cerró el tema Kurenai.- **Vamos a comer algo y, luego, nos preparamos para la fiesta, ¿vale?**

**-Vale, pero nada de maquillaje, date con un canto en los dientes solo porque me ponga el vestido…**-dijo desanimada la de ojos chocolate.-

**-Dalo por hecho**-acabó Kurenai, sonriendo.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Eran las diez de la noche y, ya casi todo el mundo, estaba en la fiesta de fin de año de Konoha. La Hokage estaba atenta, mirando, sobre todo, si aparecía Kakashi (después de la bronca, si no aparecía, tendría carta blanca para explotarlo, al menos, un par de semanas).

A las diez y poco, aparecieron Anko y Kurenai, ambas con vestido y tacones. La gente se fijó especialmente en Anko, ya que era raro verla arreglada. Llevaba un vestido morado claro, que se le adaptaba perfectamente al cuerpo, dejando ver las curvas de la kunoichi, haciendo así las delicias de la mayoría de los hombre allí presentes, era un vestido sencillo, sin mucho escote, y sin adornos, simplemente un vestido con finos tirantes que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas; acompañado por unos tacones negros y, en vez de una goma, era una cinta la que mantenía su pelo en una coleta alta. Como hacía frío también llevaba medias. (Anko no sabía cuál de las dos cosas detestaba más; si los tacones o el vestido, hasta que entró en la sala; entonces lo supo: lo que más odiaba era que se le quedasen mirando, por lo que reaccionó).

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer a parte de mirarme?**-preguntó poniendo una mirada feroz, haciendo que todos desviaran la vista.-

**-Siempre tan amable**-bromeó Kurenai.-

**-Cállate Yuhi, esto es culpa tuya…**-dijo en voz baja, haciendo que sólo Kurenai escuchara el comentario.-

**-¡Ah! Y, Anko, acuérdate de buscarme cuando den las doce, ¿me lo prometes?**

**-Sí, sí, te lo prometo.**-dijo Anko, yendo a sentarse a una mesa.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Ya eran las diez y media cuando Kakashi apareció, la Hokage, había insistido, no sólo en la asistencia obligatoria, si no también, en vestir medianamente formal; por lo que llevaba puesto: unos zapatos negros, un pantalón vaquero oscuro (casi parecía de traje), una fina camisa roja, una chaqueta negra (bastante gorda, debido al frío), no llevaba la banda ninja, a sí que se le podían ver ambos ojos; y el pelo, en vez de estar de punta, le caía ligeramente sobre la frente, por supuesto también llevaba máscara.-

El cambio de imagen del Hatake no pasó desapercibido, especialmente, por las mujeres que había, puesto que solo llevaba la camisa y la chaqueta, se podía apreciar el trabajado cuerpo del shinobi.-

Lo primero que hizo, fue saludar a Tsunade, para que lo pudiese fustigar por no ir a la fiesta, luego fue en busca de caras conocidas. Se encontró con Gay; que le retó a un concurso de baile el cual rechazó, haciendo así, que Lee fuese el compañero de pista del jounin.

Después de un rato, pudo ver en una mesa, a Asuma, Shizune Kurenai, Yamato, Genma, Yugao y… Anko.

No podía dejar de ver a la peli-lila, es decir, estaba tan…, se veía muy…, bueno que estaba muy… ¿Linda? No linda no era la palabra, de hecho, no había palabra…

Se acercó a la mesa y saludó a sus amigos uno a uno. Cuando Anko lo vio no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo que él unos segundos antes; con el añadido de:

**-"Mierda de máscara…"**

A medida que avanzaba la noche, la gente se iba separando de a dos; incluso en la mesa: Kurenai y Asuma, Genma y Shizune y Yamato y Yugao. Hasta que en la mesa quedaron sentados juntos Kakashi y Anko. El primero se fue un momento al baño y, cuando volvió se sorprendió al ver que Anko no estaba. Como ya no tenía interés en la fiesta decidió marcharse, algo decepcionado. Se despidió del resto de compañeros y se fue de allí. Cuando salía, alguien le llamó:

**-Hey, Kakashi, ¿ya te vas?**-le preguntó Anko sentada desde un poco más adelante, fuera del local.-

**-Anko… ¿qué haces ahí? Ni siquiera tienes chaqueta, vas a coger una pulmonía…**-dijo el shinobi mientras se acercaba a ella.-

**-Es que me aburría y salí a mirar las estrellas, pero, con tanta puta farola, no se ve nada…**-contestó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, haciendo reír al peli-plateado.-

**-Bueno si quieres ver estrellas yo sé dónde puedes-**le dijo Kakashi mientras le ponía su chaqueta por encima de los hombros.-

**-Ya, pero no voy a ir al bosque ahora, es tarde.**-le contestó sonrojándose después de que el Hatake le diera su chaqueta, viendo que le quedaba bastante grande.-**"Vaya… él es más grande de lo que parece…"**-pensó mirando desde los hombros al los oblicuos, ahora solo tapados por una fina camisa, del shinobi.-

**-No hace falta ir al bosque. Conozco otro lugar…**-dijo sonriendo.-

**-¿Estrellas de verdad?**-el Hatake asintió-** ¿apostamos algo?**-preguntó divertida la peli-lila.-

**-Por mí vale. ¿Qué apostamos?**

**-Si gano yo, te quitas la máscara.-**dijo, aún más roja que antes.-

**-Vale, y si gano yo… te sueltas el pelo.-**se estrecharon la mano.-**Ven, es por aquí.**-la guió señalando una colina.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Después de un par de minutos de caminata, llegaron a un edificio, bastante grande, que parecía; no abandonado, pero sí en desuso. Entraron por la puerta de atrás, estaba oscuro y no se veía nada.

**-¿Dónde se supone que vamos a ver estrellas aquí dentro?**-preguntó la Mitarashi.-

**-Espera un momento…**-dijo el Hatake mientras se alejaba de Anko a través de la estancia.- **¡Ah! Aquí está…**-comentó, apretando un botón.-

De repente, el techo abovedado del edificio se llenó de estrellas, planetas y cometas.

**-Un planetario**-susurró Anko con una sonrisa, ligera, pero imborrable en la cara.-**Estamos en el museo, ¿verdad?**

**-Exacto**-verificó Kakashi volviendo a donde ella estaba.-**ahora ya no usan el planetario, pero a mí me gusta venir por aquí. Se puede estar tranquilo… Guárdame el secreto, ¿eh?**-dijo mientras le daba, juguetonamente, un golpecito en el costado con el dodo, haciendo que ella sonriera más aún.-

**-Descuida…**-le dijo mirándole a los ojos; cosa que dejo a ambos mudos.-

Al poco rato, oyeron la música procedente de la fiesta (no estaban muy lejos, al fin y al cabo) concretamente una balada.

**-¿Qué me dices? ¿Te animas?**-preguntó Kakashi tendiéndole la mano a Anko.-

**-Claro, pero, espera un momento**-se agachó y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.-

**-¿Qué haces?**-dijo el peli-plata mirándola con una ceja levantada.-

**-Quitarme los zapatos, odio los tacones, pero, no hubo manera de convencer a Kurenai…**-le respondió, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.-**Por cierto, ¿tú sabes bailar?**

**-Bueno, no se me da mal…**

Anko se acercó a Kakashi, quién también se había quitado su calzado. Al ver la cara de confusión de la chica, el shinobi, se explicó:

**-Si te piso mientras bailamos y, además, lo hago calzado, tendré que enfrentarme a tu ira, y no me apetece correr, hace frío.-**dijo con los ojos cerrados y lo que parecía una sonrisa. Anko río.

**-Chico listo.**-le susurró, guiñándole un ojo, y acercándose más a él para bailar.-

Al principio, Kakashi tenía la mano derecha, oscilando, entre la cintura y la espalda de la kunoichi, mientras que, esta, tenía su mano izquierda en el hombro de él. Ella tenía la cabeza en el pecho del shinobi y la mano derecha de Anko estaba tomada de la izquierda de Kakashi.

Al poco rato ambas manos de Anko estaban entre el pecho y los hombros del Hatake, con la cabeza aún en el pecho de él, prestando más atención a los latidos del corazón del shinobi que a la música. Mientras tanto, las manos del peli-plata, estaban, una en la espalda, y, otra, en la cintura de la chica y, dejaba reposar, ligeramente, su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

La canción terminó.

**-¿Sabes, Kakashi?**-habló la chica aún sin separarse de él.

**-¿Mmmm?**

**-Es verdad que hemos visto estrellas, pero no eran de verdad. Yo gano la apuesta**-concluyó, ahora sí, separándose del ninja.-

**-¿Me estás diciendo que la Osa Mayor no es de verdad? ¿Ni la menor?**-preguntó con un tono juguetón.-**Yo creo, que esto es un empate Mitarashi: hemos visto estrellas de verdad, pero no las originales.**

**-¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué anulemos la apuesta?**

**-No, no me voy a quedar sin verte con el pelo suelto. Creo que lo justo es que los dos cumplamos con lo hablado.**-hizo una breve pausa.- **¿Qué me dices?**

**-Mmmm… De acuerdo… ¿Los dos a la vez?**-preguntó la Mitarashi.-

**-Vale pero yo te suelto el pelo y tú me bajas la máscara**-Anko asintió.-

Kakashi agarró el extremo de la cinta que mantenía el pelo de la chica en una cola y, Anko, la orilla de la máscara del shinobi.

**-A la de tres**-sentenció ella. Kakashi asintió.- **Uno, dos, ¡tres!**

El Hatake tiró de la cinta y la Mitarashi de la máscara. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando al otro, memorizando cada detalle.

Anko se veía increíble, el pelo le caía hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, parecía que lo tenía más corto cuando lo llevaba recogido. Los mechones que le caían por la frente, sumados a la luz (azul y plateada) que había en el planetario le daban un efecto increíble a la chica. Y sobre todo a sus ojos…

Kakashi tampoco se quedaba corto. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Anko, es que, al sonreír, como ahora, al Hatake, le salía un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. Tenía una nariz delgada y con la punta redondeada, unos labios largos y finos, con un muy ligero toque rosado, un mentón fuerte, pero no cuadrado; en resumen era muuuy guapo.

**-Vaya…**-dijeron al unísono-**Yo…**-de nuevo a la vez.-** Tú…**-una vez más al mismo tiempo. Los dos rieron. Kakashi sonreía y Anko estaba roja y mordiéndose el labio inferior; cosa que el ninja copia ya había catalogado como una manía.-

Fue la chica quién tomó la iniciativa. Anko era más baja que él, así que se subió a los pies de él. Al notar esto, el Hatake, rápidamente, le agarró los brazos con los propios, para evitar que cayera. Ahora estaban, más o menos, al mismo nivel. Se miraron por un momento más a los ojos, Kakashi soltó un momento el brazo de ella para colocarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y volvió a poner el brazo donde estaba. Ella sonrió y se acercó aún más al shinobi, el cual, la imitó.

Estaban cada vez más cerca, podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro; ahora sus frente se tocaban. Acabaron con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y, por fin, se besaron.

Fue un beso dulce y lento. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las manos de Anko iban ascendiendo a lo largo de los brazos de Kakashi, llegando hasta los hombros. Él, por su parte, al ver que ya no la tenía que sujetar, fue cerrando los brazos hasta tenerla abrazada por la cintura. El beso fue a más, y Kakashi lamió el labio inferior de la chica y, luego lo mordió ligeramente, pidiendo así permiso para explorar la boca de la mujer; permiso que fue concedido después de poco tiempo. La lengua del shinobi fue explorando toda la boca de la peli-lila, quién, ahora, quería hacer lo mismo con el ninja copia. Anko intentó apartar la lengua de él con la propia, al no poder hacerlo y, viendo que el hombre se estaba burlando de ella, le mordió la lengua a Kakashi. Este soltó un quejido y se apartó un poco; lo cual le dio tiempo a la chica para introducir su lengua en la boca del shinobi y, así, explorarla como él había hecho con la suya poco antes.

La kunoichi bajó una de las manos hasta el pecho del Hatake, mientras que la otra la subió a su cuello, para acabar jugando con su pelo. El peli-plata, puso una mano en la espalda de la chica y la libre la posó en su costado. El peli-plata iba acariciando el costado de la chica, con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda la acercaba más a él. Se estaban quedando sin aire y, antes de separarse, Anko, subió la otra mano, también al cuello del Hatake, para acercarlo lo más que podía a ella, retiró su lengua de la boca de Kakashi y le mordió el labio inferior por última vez, antes de separarse de él.

A lo lejos oyeron la cuenta atrás de fin de año, al parecer había empezado ya, pero ni se habían dado cuenta.

**-4, 3, 2, 1… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**-se escuchó desde la fiesta de la que habían salido bastante tiempo atrás.

**-Feliz año, Hatake**-susurró Anko contra los labios de él.-

**-Feliz año, Mitarashi**-le contestó de la misma forma.-

**-Tengo que ir con Kurenai, le prometí que la buscaría cuando dieran las doce…**-dijo separándose un poco del shinobi, y bajándose de sus pies.-

**-¿Vas a contarle esto a Kurenai?**-preguntó el shinobi.-

**-Pues la verdad preferiría no hacerlo, ¿te importa?**-preguntó mientras se calzaba.-

**-No, si yo lo digo porque aún llevas puesta mi chaqueta…**-comentó burlón, también poniéndose los zapatos.-

**-Ahora te la doy**-le contestó, divertida por el comentario, mientras se volvía a poner la coleta.-

**-Te prefiero con el pelo suelto, ¿sabes?**-le dijo acercándosele por detrás, poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de ella, sonriendo ligeramente.-

**-Y yo a ti sin máscara, pero… es lo que hay.**-se giró y le besó el hoyuelo.-**Te veo mañana, ¿vale?**-el asintió mientras Anko le devolvía el abrigo, lo besó por última vez en la boca y se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

Kakashi se colocó la chaqueta y la máscara, apagó las luces del planetario y se fue a casa.

**-"Y luego hay quien dice que nadie se lo puede pasar bien en un museo"**- se dijo el Hatake a sí mismo.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

**Bueno pues aquí está el 4º y último capítulo de "Felices Fiestas" espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Voy a continuar el Fic, pero lo voy a hacer con más fics, porque se me hace muy pesado un Fanfic con más de 5 capítulos, y, este los va a tener. En todo caso os avisaré de cuál es la continuación. **

**Y, como siempre lo que quieran dejar: comentarios, ideas, opiniones… ya saben.**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer ^^**

_**Averno #10**_


End file.
